Hep Alien: A History
by Lorelei of the Sea
Summary: Many moons from now, a Wikipedia article about the successful band Hep Alien is uploaded.


Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize belongs to me.

WIKIPEDIA

Term: Hep Alien

Genre: Punk rock, rock, grunge

Members: Lane Kim-Grover: Drums

Zack Grover-Guitar, Vocals

Brian Litchfield-Bass

Gil Novisolid-Guitar

Past Members- Dave Rygalski-Guitar

Jace Stynease- Drums

The Early Years:

Zack Grover met Brian Litchfield and Dave Rygalski at Star Hollow Elementary School, none of them could have ever imagined that their schoolyard comradeship would grow into one of the most successful bands of the neo-punk genre. The three boys bonded immediately over a mutual love of the grunge band Nirvana, who would become one of Hep Alien's biggest musical influences. When they were fourteen, they decided to form the earliest incarnation of Hep Alien.

For the first two years of it's existence, the yet unnamed band featured Litchfield, Grover, Rygalski and Jace Stynease on the drums. However, the band did not really begin to present it's music until 2003, when Stynease left the band to pursue a career as an actor. The band began auditioning drummers, and stumbled upon Lane Kim, who, though a talented drummer, lived with a strict, Seventh day Adventist family who disapproved of any and all forms of popular music.

Nevertheless, Kim landed the job, and soon after began dating Rygalski. The band began playing gigs in their hometown of Star's hollow, Connecticut, and was fairly well received. They went through a myriad of names at the time, ranging from Follow Them to the Edge of the Desert, to the Harry Potter's and the We.

Hep Alien:

In 2004, Rygalski left the band and moved to California, to attend the university there. While he was no longer a member of the yet-to-be-titled Hep Alien, he continued dating Kim for a year after.

In the absence of a guitar player, the band started a long and exhausting progress of auditioning a new guitarist. For the first few months of auditioning, the band began to fear a possible breakup, since nothing promising had shown up. They were spared, however, by Gil Novisolid, a veteran guitarist who had not played for years, but was still a great musician. Though plagued with initial reluctance stemmed from Novisolid's age, the band, spurred by Kim's urging, accepted him as a full member of the band. In fact, Novisolid named Hep Alien. Hep Alien is an anagram for Helen Pai, his wives maiden name.

Novisolid's joining cemented what would be one of the most successful and influential bands in music history. But they had a long way to go before achieving their demigod status. Though they did play a few gigs, the band was almost broke up do to the lack of development. They felt they were in a rut. An offer that was literally heaven sent saved Hep Alien for the time being. Kim's mother, a devote Seventh Day Adventist, booked them a tour playing churches throughout the east coast. Grover later said, "we were stoked about the tour. It was ended up awesome, except for the not swearing part. That sucked."

Though the tour did wonder's for the band's moral, the band had a few more hitches in the rode before they really took off. One of the hitches included the band breaking up for a few months. The year before the tour, Kim broke up with the ex Hep Alien guitarist Rygalski and began dating Grover. After they returned, a few clashes between Kim, Grover, and Litchfield erupted. The conflict erupted during a gig when, to the eyes of clubbers and music executives, Grover and Litchfield began a fistfight. The fight was reportedly caused by Litchfield revealing his song, Lane, inspired by Kim. The song, years later, went on to become one of their more successful singles.

In the aftermath of the fistfight, not only did the band break up, but also so did Grover and Kim. The band got back together 3 months after, when Grover begged Litchfield and Novisolid to return to Hep Alien. According to rumors, Litchfield and Novisolid agreed to return, on the condition that Kim did as well. Not long after that discussion, did Grover propose to Kim. The pair went on to marry in May of that year. According to Grover, "The only way Lane's mom would let us get married was if could 'provide for Lane'. It meant that since I was a musician, I had to write a hit song. She ended up helping me, and that's how we wrote Another Commotion"

Not long after Kim and Grover's wedding were they contacted by ex-band member Rygalski. He told the band that a friend of his in L.A. was a talent coordinator for a few of the more popular night-clubs in the city. One of these, notably, was the House of Blues. Rygalski asked, however, that he be allowed to play a few of the gigs with them. They were understandably wary, especially Novisolid. But as no major opportunities seemed to be coming along, the band, fearful of another rut, accepted his offer.

Hep Alien was fairly well received in the L.A. music scene. Seeing that more major opportunities were available in Los Angeles then in previous location Hartford, they permanently relocated there. A few months after the move, they were able to book a studio and record a few of their songs, Lane and Another Commotion included. It would be a year later, that this record would truly come in handy.

In late 2007 they managed to land a gig opening for Fall Out Boy. Litchfield befriended Pete Wentz, and gave him the record they had recorded a few months ago. Though he had a few reservations at first, Wench agreed to pass the record on to his label. The record company agreed to release a single and, depending on how well received it was, sign with Hep Alien. Luckily, Lane quickly climbed the charts, receiving a very impressive status. Around 8 months later, their first Album, titled All the Girls, was released. Including the hits Stella, Rebecca in the Morning, and Lane, All the Girls was an instant classic. A U.S tour followed. The tour was a roaring success, with fans raving that "Watching them, onstage, was how it must have felt to watch the Clash, live."

A self-titled album followed two years later, received to even more success then All the Girls. Recently, Kim told Rolling Stones writer Rory Huntzberger that "Even though we were really excited to do a Hep Alien tour, it has to wait. I actually have some pretty cool news I want to sure. Next September, Zack Grover and I are going to have a baby!"

As of now, no plans for a Hep Alien tour are in motion. However, their label said that Hep Alien were working on another album, yet to be titled, and that it is probable that these to albums will make their concert debut together.

Influences:

Nirvana, AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, The B-52's, The Bangles, The Clash, The Cure, The Distillers, The Ramones, The Sex Pistols, Pink Floyd, Metallica, U2, and Jem

AN: I didn't know Zack, Brian and Gil's last names so I made it up. If anybody does know, please tell me. Another Commotion, in case you can't tell, is the song Mrs. Kim and Zack wrote together. The name is taken directly out of the lyrics. The influences are bands that I remembered members of Hep Alien liked. If I missed anything or put something that doesn't belong there, please tell me. If you maiden aunt is getting married and you feel like sharing, please tell me. Get the picture? Good. ;-)

AN 2: Just reposting to correct a few errors. A sequel, featuring Rory, is currently being written.


End file.
